warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robots and Weapons Handiwork
Welcome Ladies and Gentlebots, here we are in the new Fan Works page, where we put our statements on robots and weapons, which is also known to say how good (or bad) they are, and how they may be improved (or nerfed), or we can just say how they are awesome (or how they aren't). Rules *Only one statement per robot/weapon. More than one will be removed. It cannot be impulsive or offensive. *Write down your username in the statement you made, otherwise no one will know who wrote it. *No spamming. *Do not edit non-robot/weapon related sections here. *Put in quotation marks, like this "Robot description". Example: Robot “This robot is very cool” - User A “This robot is OP” - User B *Please leave a gap between separate quotes by different users to avoid formatting issues. *Quotes not named will be removed. Robots Ao Guang "Hydra, hydra, and hydra, what more can come to the Rocket Dragon Robot?"-Ragnorak Ghost “Missles flying from the sky.” -Chimaera360 "Why can the armor be harder when flying?" -I didn't spend money in this game Ao Jun "Get ready for a bunch of Godlike's, because you'll get plenty, trust me.." -Icefirephoenix “Please, p2w’s, STOP AHH” -a slightly distressed hawiee "Three words: Coolest Bot Ever" PhantomPhoenix "Sure...why not pixonic..." -I didn't spend money in this game "Everybody is Gangsta until the Ao Jun starts flying."- Nebulous Heart “I am scared.” -Chimaera360 “Two Embers on an Ao Jun makes it King Ghidorah, the face of destruction.”-Yanagawa1 “One word when you see it coming. !” /THRYLLR Ao Qin "BZZZZZAP!"-Ragnorak Ghost “Its a flying Patton with an in-built Spark, who doesn’t want a flying Patton?” —F0XTRAUT “An annoying fly, to be shot down by the big, blue, beefy fly known a my hover.” -hawiREEEEEEEE " Yay! I spent 3500 Au on this bot, and I'm now too poor to run anything but punishers or pins on it" -PhantomPhoenix "Hover is just better than this" -I didn't spend money in this game "Why does this Bot only possess 1 passive module slot?" -Nebulous Heart “This and Spark is decent.” -Chimaera360 Ares "This bot is really cool but OP. I believe that the ability cooldown should be longer and the robot should be slower". -PhantomFlamePhoenix "Seems like every time I try to shoot at one of these, its shield magically activates.." -Icefirephoenix "60 Km/h on a bot with 8 weapons and an indestructable shield? And it can keep the shield up even after triggering its built-in weapons early? What a joke." -Popsacone “*sees one in game* *either sobs or says, “just have a discorded cordinated hover attack after he, the noob p2w unloads into the wall.”* -Hiawee "Scariest robot I ever seen, even scarier than Invader itself"-Ragnorak Ghost "Best robot in the game. It even rivals that of Bulwark. "-Yanagawa1 "The Meta has reached its final form!" -Ericon Finalez "War Robots is about to end" -I didn't spend money in this game "You know you're done when you are locked-down and you see its Tentacles gathering for some power."- Nebulous Heart “Really Hard to Destroy on the Battlefield.” - Chimaera360 Blitz "The upcoming buff should make this robot a potential counter to the Greek bots." -Icefirephoenix "Now Blitz is a chicken on steroid. Cool." -Popsacone "4 lighties, plus an Aegis shield, and now a buff? How hard can it be to take down Blitz? Harder than you think."-Ragnorak Ghost "Alien robot that has a force field, shoots lasers and looks like a chicken. I don't know about you but I don't see what's wrong with that." -Yanagawa1 "If people are saying this looks like a chicken, then it is a chicken who has control of Iron Man's Mk 50. I love it. " -PhantomPhoenix "Sometimes it can suppress my weapon with the shot missed" -I didn't spend money in this game “Intimidating, And Creepy Suppressor Bot.” -Chimaera360 Boa "I use this at level 6 sometimes, and it has more HP than a walking toaster. Well, it is a walking toaster..." - SirNoob “Who needs firepower when you can outlast every other bot on the battlefield while looking like a walking toaster?” - Golurk 88 "To the honor of Golurk 88 AKA Mr.Bang Bang AKA the Walking Toaster."-Ragnorak Ghost "Durable and fast. A great starter robot!" -MegaMutant456 "Looks like a soccer ball" -I didn't spend money in this game “Poor Toaster Removed.” -Chimaera360 "The trashy toaster! But quite a nice-looking toaster, though" -MKsmashed "Ya know when a redesign goes wrong? Well, this is the example!"- Ericon Finalez Bolt "Technically a more affordable Kumiho. It’s handy as a replacement if you’re making a Kumiho in Workshop."-Cooldude87 "Zoom, zoom, and zoom. This little blue boy is the bigger version of the Flash."-Ragnorak Ghost " A slower Gepard with more health and a dash. "-Yanagawa1 "The fastest human but not fastest robot" -I didn't spend money in this game “Possibly the most affordable dash bot around.” -Chimaera360 "I just can't get over how small this bot is.." -Icefirephoenix Bulgasari "A former menace.." -Icefirephoenix "The headstrong of the Dash robots..."-Ragnorak Ghost "Good, but irritatingly slow." -SirNoob "So many noobs don't know there's a physical shield......" -I didn't spend money in this game "I love this Dash Bot but I can't afford one" -Nebulous Heart “Possibly the Slowest yet Durable dash bot around” -Chimaera360 "Tri-Scourge Bulga is one of the most annoying things you can fight against. Trust me, I own one!"- Ericon Finalez Bulwark "An Ancilot on steroids" -Icefirephoenix "Powerful and tough, Bulwark is the symbol of the NATOS warship."-Ragnorak Ghost "Redeemers peww peww. HA! GODEEM!" -psychotic_wolf13 "Akward placement of the heavys makes it a lot more vertical" -Yanagawa1 “An expensive and powerful version of the Carnage.” -Chimaera360 "Carnage 2.0" -I didn't spend money in this game Butch "Wild West Legend has 4 arms which can make us pretty up-shotted."-Ragnorak Ghost “It’s called Butch simply because it butchers the enemy team” - Golurk 88 "Why is butch faster than Fury?" -I didn't spend money in this game "You know you need to find a cover once you see this Bot facing in your direction holding some fully-charged Trebs." -Nebulous Heart Carnage "Still one of the most stylish bots in the game" -Icefirephoenix “Still one of the most overvalued bots in the game” -Golurk 88 "Still one of the most aggressive bots in the game."-Ragnorak Ghost "still one of the weirdest looking bots in the game" PhantomPhoenix "Still one of the best looking robot" -I didn't spend money in this game "Still the one bot that wants to make you say " EAT MY MOLTEN STEEL!"-Docuser3 "Still to be respected despit lack of strength. I quote: '...And the meek shall inherit the earth.' Very true." -MKsmashed “Still crying in the corner.” -MegaMutant456 Cossack "Boing, boing, boooooing!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Long live the Cossacks! #WRRedVsBlue" -Phantom Phoenix "So cute!" I didn't spend money in this game "The Original Jumper" -Nebulous Heart "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" -2057clones "Unfortunately, the only time I see this bot is when somebody is tanking.. Even then I still feel guilty killing this thing." -Icefirephoenix Destrier "Here's a yellow scout that has nothing that goes wrong."-Ragnorak Ghost "Which would win, this or a table fan? Probably the table fan" -PhantomPhoenix "A destrier with aphid killed my Tarancilot..." -I didn't spend money in this game "Ah.. so nostalgic." -Icefirephoenix Doc "Ka-chip, and we have the Plague Doctor with Orkans."-Ragnorak Ghost "Punisher T with Orkans - lancelot killer" -I didn't spend money in this game "I used to love this bot so much but the new metas destroyed it." -Nebulous Heart Falcon "The 3 heavies, and damage resist, makes this bad boy even badder."-Ragnorak Ghost "This is my favourite bot. It is SICK! " -PhantomPhoenix "Faster Fury with a jump AND damage resistance? HECK YEA!" -Ericon Finalez "It looks so stupid with the tiny wings can hold heavy weapons and tiny legs can hold 3 heavy weapons AND robot AND be so fast...speechless" -I didn't spend money in this game "Don't skip leg day, bro" -Nebulous Heart "So durable, yet can be so fragile.." -Icefirephoenix Fujin “The Optimal choice for surviving a deadly orkan spectre attack. That is, if your Fuijin is upgraded...” —F0XTRAUT “One of the most fun bots to play...just make sure the enemy doesn’t have plasma ;) “ - Golurk 88 "This bot should have Spider Man skin in the game."-Ragnorak Ghost “A fun bot to play in middle leagues.” -Chimaera360 "It should also be able to climb walls like Raijin does" -I didn't spend money in this game "Worst choice for surviving a deadly Exodus/Pinata Mercury attack. Fury "When I first joined the WR scene, this bot scared me... and sometimes it still does." -Icefirephoenix "Doom doom doom.....DOOM BABY!"-Ragnorak Ghost "A furious fury standing in front of you" -I didn't spend money in this game "The OG OP robot. Especially when it had Tridents" -Ericon Finalez Galahad "I think I need to "Gala" the way around the game."-Ragnorak Ghost "If you want health, not much health. If you want speed, not much speed. If you want firepower, not much firepower. If you want sick appearance, not really sick. What a terrible robot" -I didn't spend money in this game "As long as no rockets are around, this robot can be very underestimated." -Icefirephoenix Gareth “Wasted 5 bucks on this. Still love it.” -Hiawee "Small soldier with a small shield. How cute."-Ragnorak Ghost "Gareth bug should not be fixed in order for it to live :)" -I didn't spend money in this game "My first 'Premium' robot. Still have it and I love it! Even got it's (awesome) paintjob!" -Ericon Finalez Gepard "Fastest robot in the game, at least it was."-Ragnorak Ghost "As cute as cossack" -I didn't spend money in this game Golem "My favorite original silver medium robot" -Icefirephoenix "I am Golem..."-Ragnorak Ghost "Why remove it pixonic..." -I didn't spend money in this game "A better version of Vityaz" -Nebulous Heart Griffin "So I asked my noob friend: "What do you run on your griffin?" He replied: " Avengers in all four medium slots. They're the ones with two barrels, right? " -PhantomPhoenix "Jump, jump, JUMP!!!!"-Ragnorak Ghost "One of the most used silver robot" -I didn't spend money in this game Hades "Evil, hideous, and...excellent at making hot dogs!"-Ragnorak Ghost "He takes aim, he shoots, and I casually move out the way" PhantomPhoenix "Why is hades's leg so thin?" -I didn't spend money in this game "I can only use this thing on Skirmishes and for some reason, I sometimes miss some of my Ability shots." -Nebulous Heart "READY... AIM... COMPLETELY MISS!"- Ericon Finalez Haechi "This bot is currently on Champion's League life support" -Icefirephoenix "Ancile shield bot capable at trolling bots."-Ragnorak Ghost "Right before I got it from Workshop 2.0, Pixonic nerfed it...im sad" -I didn't spend money in this game "I still use this bot, still OP is some situation....like when you're stronger than your enemies." -Nebulous Heart “Former Meta bot.” -Chimaera360 Hellburner "Since its buff this bot took over the meta by force (and explosions)" -Icefirephoenix “Another nerf? Having the speed boost cut was bad enough...”-Cooldude87 “Take it seriously, as it is a bomb on legs. That is, until you see it activate its ability. Because it then looks like a kettle on legs” - Golurk 88 "Take it easy, pals, cuz this boi is loaded with its guns and a blowtorch."-Ragnorak Ghost "Nerfed like sewage" -I didn't spend money in this game "Garbage-bot." -MegaMutant456 "Requires skill, but can counter virtually anything" -alias3002 "4 Hellburners blew up in Carrier....The ship didn't sank." -Nebulous Heart "This is half a Natasha with fireworks rockets tied to it" -2057clones Hover “That annoying fly constantly pestering you with his indecisive loadout.”-Hiawee "Up and down, up and down, upppppp and doooooown."-Ragnorak Ghost "The hover in the sky goes up and down, up and down, upppp and doooooowwwnnnnnn......(swat) OOF!!!" -I didn't spend money in this game "Surprisingly durable and hard to deal with in a one on one situation. A bot that truly requires skill." Icefirephoenix Inquisitor “Sacrifices some of the speed and firepower of the Spectre in exchange for more health, making it easier to pilot” - Golurk 88 "One of my favorite bots, with good luck and charming loadout."-Ragnorak Ghost "My first component robot which brought me straight up to diamond league." -I didn't spend money in this game Invader "It's like fighting a miniboss, have fun fighting more than one at a time.." -Icefirephoenix "I've got 9000 components for this beast. Watch out!" - PhantomPhoenix “One of the best close-range support robots” - Golurk 88 "I got an eye, I got 2 hips, I got 3 lens, I got 4 legs, and I got 0 brain."-Ragnorak Ghost " 66% damage suppression, during ability 33% damage resistance, with healing module it will get 120k health. Imagine you fight a whole team like this..." -I didn't spend money in this game "The true meaning of the word Tank" - Nebulous Heart “I Love this bad boy! It’s fun and cool.” -Chimaera360 Jesse “ *The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly music intensifies* ” - TheDogePro101 "Ka-chunk, and we have the good-shot cracker here."-Ragnorak Ghost “This town ain’t Big enough for the two of us!” -Chimaera360 "Aphids fit this bot like a glove." -Icefirephoenix Kumiho "Dash, dash, oh just dash ALREADY!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Constant Dash" -Nebulous Heart "Losing appeal, but still is like trying to catch a rabbit with your bare hands.." -Icefirephoenix Lancelot “Good old Chubs is a classic heavy...everyone should have one of these” - Golurk 88 "3rd favorite bot to knife-fight, especially face-hugging."-Ragnorak Ghost "A robot that brought me from silver to gold at level 5, later i made it mk2, then level 10. If I got enough silver, i would keep upgrading it because i love it :)" -I didn't spend money in this game "Amazingly this bot can still compete in Champion's League." -Icefirephoenix Leo "I still see these in Champion's League!" -Icefirephoenix “Jack of all trades, master of none is the best description for the Leo” - Golurk 88 "Jack of all trades, master of some anyway I think is more accurate" - MKsmashed "Sturdy, check. Powerful, check. Smart, uncheck."-Ragnorak Ghost Mender "When you call 911 in war robots" - Amari the boss "Healer time!"-Ragnorak Ghost "calling 999. We appear to have a chubby with a broken leg. Can we have a lender here, sharpish? " PhantomPhoenix “Wee Woo Wee Woo” -Chimaera360 Mercury "The most recent buff has morphed this thing into a little devil" -Icefirephoenix "Beware of this merciless destroyer capable of spelling doom to the Alien Invasion Faction..."-Ragnorak Ghost "This angry, stomping beast of a robot will stomp right on top of your face and DESTROY YOU!!!" -MegaMutant456 "Hey, what's that up in the sky- KA-BLAMMO! - Big M here to make you cry"- Docuser3 "We all know that MegaMutant456 is going crazy for this area. "-Yanagawa1 "The better Inquisitor" -Nebulous Heart Natasha "Good ole reliable.." -Icefirephoenix "Lovable beast, ain't she?"-Ragnorak Ghost "I mean, she's fat and all..., but hey, so's my gramma, and everyone loves her" Docuser3 "Old but Gold" -Nebulous Heart Nemesis "This bot is underrated."-Cooldude87 "Want 5-Tulumbas robot? Get this."-Ragnorak Ghost Pursuer “What happens when you give a Gepard steroids” - Golurk 88 “GO G GO G GO G GO GOTA GO FAST GOTA GO FAST GOTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FAST GOTA GO FAST FAST FAST FAST YEA!” -hawieeeeeee "Steady and say hello to tah PREDATOR!"-Ragnorak Ghost Patton "This old classic never disappoints, cool and reliable, just like a good car. Oh, and did I mention it sports four light weapons? Yeah, pretty tough on offense too"-Docuser3 "Old little boi got his gunners ready to rattle."-Ragnorak Ghost Raijin “High health? Check. Strong shields? Check. Good firepower? Check. Damage boosting ability? Check. Can it climb? Check. Good speed for a heavy? Check. This robot ticks all of the right boxes” - Golurk 88 “Wanna turn this Monster into a Machine Gun? Then get an Avenger if you want.” -Chimaera360 "A portable turret defense system.. what is there not to love about that?" -Icefirephoenix "Red giant spider robot is Spider Man."-Ragnorak Ghost Raven “Griffin + Another Jump charge + $75 = Raven” - Golurk 88 "Another Bird" -Nebulous Heart "Double Jump is a quick way to troll."-Ragnorak Ghost Rayker Great at harrassing the enemy. -psychotic_Wolf13 The ""censored"" Spider Bot -Nebulous Heart “PEW PEW at the enemy!” -Chimaera360 "Itty bitty little spider."-Ragnorak Ghost Rhino “Looks great, is fast and is completely incapable of changing direction or going round corners. Just like an American muscle car, actually” - Golurk 88 "seriously buff it darn it, pixo you better notice this." -Claudius14 "Classic WR muscle at it's finest. Still holding on to one"-Docuser3 "Man, the Rhino days seem like forever ago.." -Icefirephoenix "Charging Rhino is the meh. Death Button is WOOHOO."-Ragnorak Ghost Robo Duck "Best robot ever." -SirNoob "Quack, Quack." -Icefirephoenix "ROBODUCK SHALL INHERIT THE EARTH" -PhantomPhoenix “The one robot that has a 100% win rate...don’t even ask about the damage statistics” - Golurk 88 “Too OP!!” -Chimaera360 "QUACK."-Ragnorak Ghost Rogatka "Taranosaurus Rog!""Oh wait... It can mount orkans too. Shoot..." -Docuser3 "One of the original high skill required robots." -Icefirephoenix "Griffin's little brother."-Ragnorak Ghost Schutze "BRING IT BACK! NOW! #MakeSchutzesGreatAgain (Die team schutze! Who remembers WR red vs blue?) -PhantomPhoenix “The only reason why Schutze is still alive is because we still talk about its greatness” —F0XTRAUT “RIP Schutze :’(“ -Chimaera360 "Long live the tiny giant."-Ragnorak Ghost Spectre "Four medium weapons.. and stealth? Need I say more?" -Icefirephoenix "Gotta love four medium weapons and stealth" -PhantomPhoenix “The Spectre is the Bane of all player’s existence. Literally.” —F0XTRAUT "...Unless you have a Fujin... Then you might be ok." -psychotic_wolf13 “Really Difficult to Destroy.” -Chimaera360 “This was the meta last year. It is also the meta this year. Any guesses for next year?” - Golurk 88 "The sheer power of four medium weapons mean that you can slap on four of anything and it still somehow works." -SirNoob "Need 4 medium weapons? Get Spectre. Need Stealth? Get Spectre. Need pay to win method? Definitiely get Spectre."-Ragnorak Ghost Stalker “The only reason that people use a Stalker is because they are too poor to get a Pursuer” —F0XTRAUT "Shhhhhh...."-Ragnorak Ghost Strider They should have "can't touch this" by MCHammer on repeat while you are in this bot. -psychotic_wolf13 "Zoom, zoom, and zoom. Say hello to the tiny Flash."-Ragnorak Ghost Vityaz "Yawn."-Ragnorak Ghost "Despite what this blasphemous quote above me says vityaz is the superior alternative to the golem"-Claudius “Eww, gross.” -MegaMutant456 "Hades' origin" -Nebulous Heart "This bot never really filled a true role in this game.. totally outshined by the Boa and Golem." -Icefirephoenix Weyland "Wey, wey, wey, aren't you adorable?"-Ragnorak Ghost "Derpy, slow, terrible at healing, two heavys, can climb... Yep, it's AWESOME!" -Ericon Finalez Weapons Ancile "Blocker of Plasmas..."-Ragnorak Ghost "Lancelot's favorite Hat!" -Nebulous Heart Aphid "Whoopwhoopwhoop, and BOOM."-Ragnorak Ghost Arbalest "Tiny Trebutchet, isn't it cute?"-Ragnorak Ghost Avenger "Ratatatatatatatatata!!!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Bullets? Bullets? Anyone want some bullets from the best gun ever? No?" -MKsmashed Ballista "One of the weakest sniper weapons ever..."-Ragnorak Ghost "Green Treb? Sure...NOT!" -Nebulous Heart Blaze "Warmest welcome to our enemies."-Ragnorak Ghost "I want to see a Jesse with two of these and two Marquees. "-Yanagawa1 Calamity "Ahhh, the smell of destruction at Spark/Scourge's bigger brother."-Ragnorak Ghost Chimera "Why use Hydra when you can be more annoying with Chimera." -Nebulous Heart Corona Dragoon Écu Ember AAAHHH! I love the smell of crisply burnt P2W in the morning - Docuser3 Exodus "Tfft tfft tfft tfft BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!" -MegaMutant456 Flux "Weird Flux, But ok" -Nebulous Heart Gekko "KeK"-GD-Claudius Glory Gust “Pop pop pop pop pop...” -MegaMutant456 Halo Hydra Ion Kang Dae Magnum Marquess Molot Molot T Nashorn Noricum "Egg Basket Community would love this one" -Nebulous Heart “Egg Prank Gone Wrong.” -Chimaera360 Orkan "I baked you a pie! Oh boy what flavor? ''Orkan ''flavor. explosions" -2057clones Pin Pinata Pulsar "This is what happens when pix devs watch Star Wars IV too much and copy the Milennium Falcon's turret design. BAM! There's your new weapon" - Docuser3 Punisher Punisher T Redeemer "Alright, here's a joke. KNOCK. KNOCK... Get it? No? Huh, Tough Crowd"-Docuser3 Scourge "I prefer this on a Bulgasari over Shocktrain." -Nebulous Heart Shocktrain Was cancer, is cancer, and will always be cancer - Docuser3 “Annoying, And Pesky.” -Chimaera360 “This weapon is so cool, I really want one!” -MegaMutant456 "My lovely Cossack is using this Mad Lad" -Nebulous Heart Shredder “What happens when Pixonic devs watch Star Wars too many times...” - Golurk 88 Spark "Looks Nerf Gun to me...I think I am Delusional..." -Nebulous Heart Spiral Sting “Ouch! Will you stop it?” -Chimaera360 Storm Taran Tempest Thermite "WHEE.... KRAKABOOM!!!" (Docuser3) Thunder “Sure, it’s a shotgun the size of a bus, but that doesn't mean it’s powerful.” -MegaMutant456 “An underpowered Weapon, and definitely deserves a buff.” -Chimaera360 Trebuchet "See that Fury with 3 glowing orbs facing towards you? That's about to take your soul boi." -Nebulous Heart Trident "Physical shield owners should hide for this one" -Nebulous Heart "The Bringer of Doom, the Reaper of Souls. A cause for much fear." -MKsmashed Tulumbas “-insert loud rocket sounds-“ -MegaMutant456 Viper "I don't like the sound of this weapon" -Nebulous Heart Vortex "See thermite" (docuser3) "4 of this thing on a Spectre? Definitely a Nuke!" -Nebulous Heart Wasp "Ka-chunk."-Ragnorak Ghost Zenit "Equip 4 of them on a Butch and you get an infinite rocket rain."-Despacitowl Zeus "-insert epic lightning noises-" (Docuser3) Active Modules Lock-Down Ammo Quantum Radar Repair Unit “Heal yourself without being a Mender or Weyland!” -MegaMutant456 Passive Modules Armor Kit Battle Born Heavy Armor Kit Last Stand “I would LOVE one of these for my Mercury!” -MegaMutant456 Nuclear Reactor Thermonuclear Reactor Maps Canyon Carrier Castle Dead City Dreadnought “I hate this map.” -MegaMutant456 Moon Power Plant Rome Shenzhen Springfield Valley Yamantau Game Modes Beacon Rush Domination “My favorite mode.” -MegaMutant456 Free-for-All King of the Hill Skirmish Team Deathmatch "Definitely the best mode. The only mode real players do. All players who do other modes are wusses. Except maybe the FFAers." -MKsmashed Upcoming Features Avalanche (Weapon) "As if an RDB Spectre was'nt already enough to handle..." Docuser3 "I'm the one Perfect for both Pin and Tulumbas, not you Trident" -Avalanche speaking on behalf of Nebulous Heart "This is perfect for Orkans in long ranges AND short range. Bu-bye Exodus."-Ragnorak Ghost "Despite the comment above, Exodus is actually better than Avalanche for Orkans. Avalanche is better with Tulumbas than Orkan. Orkan, Like Exodus, is a close range, high-damage weapon. Avalanche and Tulumbas are mid range, weapons with moderate damage." -MegaMutant456 Fenrir (Robot) “Poor Fenrir, dead on arrival.” -MegaMutant456 "Destroyer of Hell. Sorry, Hades!"-Ragnorak Ghost Hussar (Weapon) Do we REALLY need even more cancerous Spectres!?" -Ericon Finalez "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."-Ragnorak Ghost Igniter (Weapon) "Sigh.. Spectre players are going to have a field day."- Ericon Finalez "Fear me Ancilot." -2057clones "SPEWING FLAMETHROWER SPECTRES."-Ragnorak Ghost Loki (Robot) "This will be fun >:)" PhantomPhoenix "This bot will let you use all of your Power Cells for Quantum Radar." -Nebulous Heart "Nefarious.....Sneaky.....and too cranky."-Ragnorak Ghost "Time to bust out the Avenger Raijin." - TheRexYo Tyr (Robot) "Also known as The Walking Weyland" -Nebulous Heart "Heavy Mender, Lazy Inquisitor, Doc-Butch Fusion" -2057clones "Helllllo, WEYLAND LEGGER!"-Ragnorak Ghost Category:Fan Works